Emergancy Drinks Cabinet Mixers not Included
by AriTeir
Summary: All the times it was just another day at the Xavier Institute. Drabbles and One Shots about anything and everything. Kurtty, Romy, Jott, and Loro
1. Friday Night Take Out

Friday night take out.

_Disclaimer: I do not own X-men Evolution_

_Summary: Why no one wants to be the one in charge of getting the Take Out_

_

* * *

_

Scott Summers could not stop a thrill of triumph spreading throughout his body as he approached the Xavier Institute's grand doors. He stretched a hand out, he was going to make it! He was going to...

"Scott!"

The teen did not even attempt to stifle a groan as he turned around to face the one thing keeping him from a smooth mission.

"Are you going to get dinner?" Jamie Madrox asked innocently.

"Yes" Scott answered itching to reach a hand out, open the door and run.

"What are you getting?" The younger mutant queried.

"Indian" Came the terse reply. Jamie's face fell.

"I hate curry. Could you pick me up something from Gut Bomb instead?"

Scott sighed, here we go.

"Sure Jamie"

"Hey Jamie who are you talking too?" Jubilee entered the foyer through the left passage.

"Scott, he's going to get dinner"

"What's he getting?"

"Indian"

The Chinese girls face lit up.

"Which place are you going to? The one by the Subway station or the one near the park?"

"Park" Scott ground out looking longingly at the driveway before him, so close and yet so far.

"Sweet, do you think you could get some Onion Bhajji's?"

"How many?"

"Ten, no make it twelve" Jubilee said thoughtfully.

"Twelve got it" Scott put a hand on the door handle before him, he could still make it. His hopes however were dashed as Bobby Drake chose that exact moment to tear down the grand staircase with a cry of "I found him he's in the foyer!" The next thing Scott knew he was all but bowled over as a surge of teenage mutants rushed down the stairs to clamor around him.

"What are you getting?" Roberto asked

"Indian" Jamie put in helpfully

"Make sure you get extra hot none of this 'mild' crap" Rogue ordered.

"I want mild!" Sam protested

"What place are you going to?" Ray demanded.

"The one by the park" Jubilee said

"Oh that's the one next to the Turkish place right?" Kitty asked Jubilee nodded

"Scott could you get me a Felafel Kebab?" Scott didn't have time to answer Kitty as Bobby cut in.

"The place by the park? Their Naan bread sucks" His statement was met by several nods of approval.

"Do you think you could go to the one by the Subway station for the Naan bread?" Rahne asked.

"Oh and if you're going there you have to pick up some of those fried dough ball things, you know the ones in syrup"Kurt said

"Gulab jamun" Jean said helpfully "And do you think Scott you could get some of their pistachio diamond thingy's for me, you'll recognize them they're green."

"If they're getting sweets from the Indian place I want some Baklava from the Turkish one" Kitty announced

"I'll have some Turkish Delight" Amara put in.

"Do they only do Rose or do they also have mint cause if they do I'd like some mint Turkish delight" Rahne added

"Scott haven't you left yet?" The group of mutants parted around their leader like the Red Sea as Ororo descended the grand staircase one hand resting on the banister with her customary grace. All gazes fixed on the bespectacled mutant who was pressed up against the doors gasping for breath looking very much like he had just escaped a Tiger cage, through the main gate, leaving it wide open for the tiger to follow him.

"No" he finally managed to say.

"Good because I was hoping you could pick me up some..."

Scott was out the mansion and halfway down the drive way before Ororo could finish.

* * *

_STORY NOTES_

_Gut Bomb: This is the name of a burger chain in the XME universe both Kurt and Tabitha are known to enjoy their burgers. _

_Food: I have placed far too much exotic food in here to name it all besides in todays modern multicultral world I'm sure most of you will have heard if not tried many of the dishes I have listed, if however you are unaware of something Wiki it. Wikipedia has quite a comprehensive list on cuisine by culture. _

_And so begins a new series from me. If you're wondering about the next chapter of Childhood Innocence I am currently waiting on my Beta Reader who is exeperiencing technical difficulties so please be patient. _

_Ari Out!_


	2. Fail My Life

Fail my life

_Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men Evolution_

_Summary:Exactly what it says on the tin_

_

* * *

_

Today, I learned that I am a Mutant. FML

Today, I was sitting in class when the girl behind me pushed her desk forward so she could lean back. One of her desk legs landed directly on my tail, which I had to pretend I didn't have, for two hours. FML

Today, I phased my Cellphone into my desk so the teacher wouldn't catch me with it, She then told everyone to move their desks into a new arrangement and to sit next to someone we had never sat next to before, I now have no idea which desk was mine. FML

Today, I have a slight cold, which wouldn't be so bad aside from the fact that every time I sneeze something starts levitating. FML

Today, I accidentally touched Toad. FML

Today, someone set 'I wear my sunglasses at night' as my ringtone and somehow locked it. I didn't even know there was an option for that. FML

Today, my best friend has a double period of Home ec I'm her official taste tester. FML

Today, I learned that my best friend is in fact my adopted shape shifting mother. FML

Today, I am the latest victim in the ongoing Institute Prank War, I claimed to be a neutral party so someone took it upon themselves to write 'Switzerland' on my forehead and arms in permanent marker. FML

Today, all my gloves are in the wash so the only thing I have to cover my hands with is cling wrap . Which offers no ventilation of any sort guess what's happening to my sweat? FML

Today, someone thought it would be funny to trip me in the hallway, I did approximately 20,000 dollars worth of structural damage to the Institute. FML

Today, I fried the entire Institute's electrical system by accident as well as giving everyone the worst electric shock of their lives. Logan, it turns out conducts electricity. FML

Today, after weeks of asking the others finally agreed to sneak me into a 'R' rated movie with them. I was in such a hurry to leave I fell down the stairs, they took my double thinking it was me. FML

Today, I learned that while others sleepwalk I sleepfloat. Apparently I have been doing this for weeks and no one thought to tell me before now. Locations I have visited include; Ororo's loft, the boys bathrooms and the Tennis court. FML

Today, I learned why no one eats Kitty's cooking, I am sending this from my phone as I am still in the bathroom. FML

Today, my powers had a flare up, burning my clothes to a crisp. FML

Today, I thought it would be nice to get this girl I like some of those expensive doggie treats as she turns into a wolf, she thought I was implying something else and now along with not speaking to me has chewed on all my shoes. FML

Today, I learned why my Roommate takes forever in our shared bathroom, instead of just shaving or waxing her legs like a normal person she phases the hair out, one at a time. And somehow she always manages to get up fifteen minutes before me. FML

Today, I thought it would be cool to make it snowy inside, no one else seemed to think so. FML

Today, I discovered that I can speak Cantonese. How did I come to this realization? I was picking up the Chinese I had ordered for Take out night and when I told the girl at the counter to take two boxes back as I had specifically asked for them to be vegetarian she took them back into the kitchen yelling "This Goth Bitch says we got her order wrong" I wonder how many other languages there are that I don't know I can speak. FML

Today, I learned why I am constantly waking up with red circle like marks on my body, I keep phasing myself into my bed and the springs are digging into me. FML

Today, there has been an outbreak of Lice at Bayville High, Guess who's covered in fur? FML

Today, Bobby froze the pool just as I jumped off the diving board. FML

Today, Logan is holding a double training session. Outside. FML

Today, my Teammates thought it would be hilarious to cover me in sunblock right before Logan's training session, I am now completely powerless. FML

Today, I realized that Rogue has all my memories. Every. Last. One. FML

Today, I am the owner of a mansion containing no less than fourteen teenaged mutants who can and quite frequently do use their powers for less than constructive uses. FML

* * *

_STORY NOTES_

_FML: Can you guess who's FML is who's some are rather obvious while other's could be anyone. _

_I'm thinking I might do another one of these if people find it Funny enough but I might need idea's if you have anything that you think would make a funny X-men or Brotherhood FML let me know_

_That's all for now_

_Ari Out!_


	3. 21 things Scott

21 things Scott

_Disclaimer: I do not own X-men Evolution_

_Summary: 21 things you didn't know about each of the X-men. Scott Summers._

_

* * *

_

1. When she first arrived at the Institute Scott Summers hated Jean Grey. He thought she was going to ruin everything and that maybe just maybe everyone would like her more than him.

2. He really dislikes the way his initials look on official documents.

3. Though he will NEVER tell anyone Scott's favorite song is 'American Pie'. It was the song his dad would always play on long road trips. He can still remember falling asleep in the backseat listening to it.

4. When they were kids he put a newt in Jean's sock drawer.

5. He almost had two younger brothers.

6. No one but the Professor, Logan, Ororo, Jean and Rogue know about his Obsessive Compulsive Disorder. He's a counter and a checker. He can only have an uneven number of shirts and an even number of pants his socks have to be lined up in his drawer in rows of seven. On a good night it takes him two hours of checking what colour the wood behind his dresser is, what way the weave on his curtains goes before he can fall asleep.

7. On a bad night he doesn't sleep.

8. His favorite ice cream flavor isn't vanilla like everyone thinks but rather cookies and cream.

9. Until he learned how to do it himself Scott hated flying.

10. One day he'll propose to Jean Grey

11. He really did like Tarryn. She was nice and fun to be around. But she wasn't Jean.

12. He does feel bad for the way he treated her though.

13. He still believes in Angels

14. Scott Summers was twelve when he lost his virginity. That was the rule the boys at the Home said. When you turned twelve you had to lose your virginity. So they told him what to do and the older girls bought Olivia Chadwick, who had turned twelve two months ago to the boys dormitory. Then they all sat and watched to make sure he and Olivia actually did it. Scott threw up once it was over and all the boys laughed.

15. He still doesn't know how he feels about Olivia Chadwick dying of a drug overdose at the age of fifteen.

16. Sometimes he wants to run into all the kids from the Home so he can beat the shit out of them for making his childhood a living hell.

17. Sometimes he thinks he should just forgive them.

18. When he was young the Summers had a Shetland sheepdog named Saffy. Scott still doesn't know what happened to her after the accident.

19. He has had sex with Jean Grey three times.

20. Because of his powers Scott has excellent night vision.

21. Every night once he's finished all his counting and checking he'll lie awake in bed and make a list of everything that could go wrong the next day. He's done this since the plane crash and he's terrified that the one thing he doesn't think of will be the one that happens.

* * *

_STORY NOTES_

_Little brother: In the comics Scott does have two younger brothers his mother was pregnant in the plane crash which in the comics was an Alien abduction and while Katherine Ann Summers did die the Aleins were able to save the unborn child and raise him. Scott's father also survived with the aliens. _

_Okay that's all for now feel free to tell me what you thought! I accept critism just please be constructive and polite._

_Ari Out!_


End file.
